Owing to the development in a variety of information equipments, the demand for a flat panel display (FPD) is increasingly imperative. In the trend of the modern world market toward compactness and low power consumption, the cathode ray tube (CRT) has been replaced by the flat panel display. Technologies applied in the FPD include plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electroluminescent displays, light emitting diodes, vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), field emission displays (FEDs) and electrochromic displays.
The plasma display device relates to a flat panel display technology in which gas in a discharge cell discharges (i.e. a plasma discharge effect) so as to emit light. The structure of the plasma display device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a plasma display panel (PDP) 10, a thermal pad or an adhesive double tape 2, a metal plate 3 and several driving circuits (not shown). The plasma display panel 10 is formed by combination of a front plate 11 and a back plate 12. The metal plate 3 is stuck onto the rear side of the back plate 12 by the thermal pad or the adhesive double tape 2 such that the high-temperature heat produced by the plasma display panel 10 can be conducted through the thermal pad or the adhesive double tape 2 to the metal plate 3 to be dissipated. The driving circuits are installed at the rear side of the metal plate 3 to constitute a plasma display module.
Since the plasma display device is often applied in large-dimension screen panels and the panel may be slightly deformed after processing, only 40-50% of the whole area of the thermal pad or the adhesive double tape 2 is substantially attached between the plasma display panel 10 and the metal plate 3. The rest 60-50% of the whole area is full of bubbles. The attachment between the plasma display panel 10 and the metal plate 3 is reduced and heat conduction becomes poor due to lessened contact area. Hence, materials are wasted and costs are raised.